The Lestrange Sisters
by NevilleCat0531
Summary: Ava and Bella grew up in America with their Aunt. Their Uncle Returns to take them back to their mother, and father. The make it through the war but now face a new challenge. A Marriage Law. (Fred lives. Sirius Lives.) Non compliant Currently Editing, and have taken down chapters that i plan on editing!


Ava smiled as she folded her shirt, and laid it on the top of her suitcase. Ava glanced around her room, making sure she had everything she needed. She walked over to her desk, and grabbed her Potions book off a stack of journals that were already filled. She walked back over to her bed and dropped it into her suitcase. Tomorrow, August 15th would be the beginning of her 6th year.

She walked out into the hallway at the same time as her sister, Beatrice, walked out of hers. Their mother walked down the hallway towards them and smiled, "Oh my little love bugs, how are you doing?" She said with a smile, as she put her arms around both of her daughters. "I cant believe you two, are starting your 6th year tomorrow."

Looking at the two girls, you would never guess they were twins. Octavia, or Ava as she preferred, had long brown, but almost black, curly, unruly hair, and soft hazel eyes. Her and her sister were the same height and same build. Beatrice, or Bea, had shoulder length hair that was straight and blonde, and blue eyes, just like their mother. Their mother was British, but growing up in America the girls never quite picked up on their mother's accent.

Both girl scoffed at their mom, as the door bell rang. Anne unwrapped herself from her daughters and started walking towards the stairs, "I bought snacks for the trip tomorrow, and they're in the kitchen. I'll get the door while you two go pretend that i don't know you're un the snacks." Their mother threw over her shoulder as the girls took off towards the kitchen.

They ran past the door, and heard their mother laugh under her breathe, "Honestly you two."

"Sorry, Mom." Both girls said running to the kitchen. They heard their mom, open the door as they looked at all the sweets on the counter. Before either girl could say anything, they heard their mother raise her voice.

"Absolutely not, Luc. You wont take them away from me." Ava heard her mother says to whoever was at the door.

Ava glanced at Bea, who looked at her sister with wide eyes. "Luc?" Bea mouthed to her sister. Both girls creeped down the hallway. Standing in front of their mother was a tall, very aristocrat looking man, with long blonde hair, and a cane.

"Their mother wants them back at Hogwarts. He's taking it, like we've always wanted him to do" This man, Luc, said to their mother, in a deep, British voice.

"She is not their mother, Lucius. That women… She abandoned them, she left them there to do terrible things…" Anne said, before Lucius cut her off.

"She was doing the Dark Lord's work. She did what he commanded her to do, We all did what he commanded us too." This man said as he stepped to come inside. "But she's back, and she's ready to take her children back and raise them to be the pureblood children they are." He said, glancing up and seeing the twins for the first time.

Anne glanced back to see her daughters standing in the hallway shock on their faces. "Ava. Bea. Listen…" Their mother said before her words were cut off, cut off by a cackling laugh, and a green light.

Ava ran through the halls of Hogwarts, as a war raged around her. She sprinted towards the hall way that lead to her favorite class, Defense Against the Dark Arts, or it was her favorite class at Illvermorny. Thank to the "Dark Lord", she hated everything about this place…

She was pulled from her train of thought as she heard footsteps running her way. She hid in a door way that lead to an unused classroom. She looked down at her uniform, her black skirt, smeared with dirt and torn. She had taken off her robes and tie as soon as she could. She didn't need people firing spells at her, just because she was in Slytherin robes.

She heard a voice she would never forget and stepped out in front of two figures, Luna Lovegood and Harry Potter. She aimed her wand at them, and smirked at Luna. "Well Well Well, if it isn't Luna Lovegood, and the famous Harry Potter." She said, looking between the two. "Mother was so upset to see you had escaped Loony."

Luna smirked, "Almost as much as she probably will hate to find out who helped us escape, right Ava?" Aiming her wand at Ava.

Harry stood there glancing between both girls, aiming his wand at Ava too. Ava glanced behind them, and calmly said, almost at a whisper, "Down."

Both Luna and Harry ducked as Ava fired spells to two Death Eaters, who had just rounded the corner.

Standing up, Luna ran over to Ava and gave her a hug. Ava held onto her friend and almost let out a sob. "Luna, i missed you. How are you?"

Before Luna could respond, Harry stepped in. "Luna, who is this?" Harry said, standing back looking between the two girls.

"Oh Harry, This is my new friend, Octavia Lestrange, Draco's cousin."Luna said, with a giggle. Immediately, Harry aimed his wand back at Ava, who raised her hands.

"You mean, Lestrange…" Harry said, who was cut off by Ava.

"Yes, as in Bellatrix Lestrange, the Dark Lord's right hand lady." Ava said, with a smirk. "Unfortunately she's my mother and her wonderful husband is my father."

"But… your accent…" Harry said, slowly.

"Yes, Raised in America, just came here recently. To be honest not a big fan." Ava said, smiling as she lowered her hands, before softening her face, "Harry, listen, I am trying to help you, i have been all year. But right now, I need to find my sister. She should be with Neville, and Ginny. Have you seen them? Please." She asked.

Someone else came running around the corner, glancing up she saw Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. "Please?" She asked again.

"They're by the Room of Requirement, Come on." Harry said as they all took off running.

As they turned down another hallway, they saw two more redheads fighting with some Death Eaters. Ava almost ran past but she glanced over and saw what spell one of the Death Eaters was preparing to cast, and the words he was beginning to say. Ava cast a spell and dove for the closest redhead, before hearing a deafening boom, and a pain in her head before everything goes black.


End file.
